Secrets
by Wormmon456
Summary: AU. Chase Young is a well-thought of member of the FBI. However, when his parter Amelia learns a secret that could ruin his career, Chase must make a choice between his friends and his job.
1. Partners

_**I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, it belongs to Christy Hui. **_

Chase Young was sat in his office, when his boss Wuya walked into the room, with a girl who looked about sixteen or seventeen following close behind. Chase didn't pay much attention to the girl, and looked at Wuya. "Why are you giving me this case? These guys cant have stolen that much!" Chase took another look at the file on his desk.

"They stole 3.5 million." The girl said, slowly moving from behind Wuya and leaning against the wall. Chase had a quick look at the girl. She had quite a pretty face, with long black hair and green eyes that seemed to shine in the light. She was wearing a black T-Shirt and jeans. "They stole that much!" Chase raised an eyebrow in concern, then scowled. "Wait, who are you?" He asked the girl. "This is Amelia. She's going to be your new partner." Wuya informed him. Amy smiled and held out her hand. "Call me Amy." Chase nodded and shook it. "Chase Young." He said. "Hey." Amy smiled again.

By the end of the day, Chase had no new leads on the case. He looked away and noticed everyone else had left the building. He was just walking out of the door when Amy ran over. "Hey, Chase? Do you drive a Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren?" She asked. "No. Why?" Chase asked, confused slightly. "Well, there's one outside the building. I sure as hell can't afford one, so I wondered if it was yours." She explained. "No. It's not mine. Maybe Wuya got a new car?" Amy shrugged. "I guess so. See you tomorrow, Chase." Amy ran into the waiting arms of a woman. The woman had shoulder-length blonde hair, but otherwise it was obvious the woman was Amy's mother. Amy waved to Chase before climbing into a Porshe and driving away.

The next day, Chase entered his office to find Amy leaning against the wall with earphones in. She glanced up, saw him, and waved before taking her earphones out. "Hey Chase." Amy grinned, unplugging the earphones from her mobile phone and playing with the phone. "Amy. Any new leads?" Chase asked. Amy shook her head. "Not that I've found. Wuya might have found something, she's in her office." Amy sat on the spare chair at Chase's desk and focused her attention on the mobile. Chase walked towards Wuya's office, scowling.

Amy sat in the front seat staring out the window. A hour had passed since Chase spoke with Wuya, and there were still no leads. "Chase?" Amy asked, breaking the hour-long silence. "Yes?" Chase glanced at Amy. "Can you drop me off at home?" She kept her eyes on the road. "Why?" Chase asked. "I... I don't feel very well." Amy lied, hoping Chase wouldn't notice. "Of course." Chase nodded. Amy smiled in relief.

Chase pulled up outside her house. "Thanks Chase. See you tomorrow hopefully." Amy smiled before walking into her house. As soon as she left, he got out his mobile and texted a friend.  
**Partner gone home, shall we have a meeting? **

As he waited for a reply, Chase's eye was drawn to a room upstairs. He saw Amy wearing a black tank top and white shorts. She tied her hair up, and put a cap on before leaving the window. Chase kept his eyes down as he noticed Amy leave her house. She walked up the road, and Chase got out of the car and followed. He wondered where she was going.

Suddenly, she stopped in front of a house. She hovered at the gate before opening it and knocking on the door. A man opened it, and hugged Amy. She smiled at the man and entered the house. Chase wondered who the man was, but dismissed it. He walked back to his car, climbed in and drove back to the office.


	2. Secret Uncovered

A week had passed, and Amy was beginning to grow bored. She and Chase were still nowhere near finding the criminals, and Chase had begun to disappear at times and reappear with no explanation given. Amy decided next time he left she would follow him.

Her chance came the next day. Chase gave her an excuse _"I'm off for a dentist appointment." _and walked out of the door. Amy snuck out after him and climbed onto her motorbike. When Chase started his car, she put on her helmet and started up the bike. Chase drove the car out of the car park, and Amy followed.

Chase pulled up outside an old abandoned building, and walked inside. Amy parked her bike around the side of the building and slowly followed him up. She hid in the large living room and waited. Three boys, Chase, and a girl came into the room and sat down. "Chase. We finally meet." The girl grinned at Chase. Amy instantly hated this girl. "Yes. Shall we get down to business? I can't be here for long." Chase replied. "Of course. The partner." The girl nodded. "I will help you to get into NatWest. Once inside, I will get you time for getting the money." Chase stood up. "Alright." The girl nodded. "Lindsey, are you sure we should trust this guy? He's from the FBI." One of the boys asked. "I know, AJ. But I'm sure we can trust Chase."

Amy glanced at Chase from her hiding spot. She couldn't believe he was working with these guys.

Amy ignored the fact she was surrounded by bad guys. She got up and ran into the corridor, before turning blindly down another corridor. She found herself stood in front of the stairs, with the front door behind her. She turned and tried that door. Locked. She ran up the stairs, barely aware of the footsteps following her. She glanced behind and saw Chase following her. Amy ran faster, and she saw a window open on the landing. She jumped through that window, and used the windowsill of the living room window below to soften her landing.

She was running through the garden, when she heard it. A gunshot. The next thing she knew she was on the ground, pain shooting through her leg. She faintly heard footsteps approach and felt someone pick her up, before the pain got too much and she let herself drift off into unconciousness.


	3. Friends with the Enemy

When Amy finally opened her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that she was moving. It felt like she was in the back of a car. The next thing she noticed was that it was dark. She looked around and realised she was in the boot of a car. She tried to cry out, and realised she was gagged. She also worked out her hands were tied together, but she could move her right leg. Her left leg still hurt from the bulletwound.

Amy heard the car stop, and closed her eyes quickly. She heard the boot being opened, and felt someone pick her up again. She opened one eye and saw Chase. She opened the other eye, and he looked down at her. "Your awake." Chase put her down on the ground and untied the gag, as well as untying her hands. "I trust you won't try to escape?" Chase had an amused expression. "Like I could." Amy scowled, gesturing towards her leg. Chase helped her stand on her good leg. "Sorry about that. I had to stop you telling anyone." Amy sighed and muttered a curse. Chase rolled his eyes, still smiling. This was the Amy he knew and liked, the girl who refused to give up.

"Where are we, anyway?" Amy asked. "I can't tell you." Chase grinned, dodging the punch Amy sent towards his face. She couldn't help sticking her tongue out at him. "Chase?" Amy looked up at her friend. She felt she could still call him her friend, after all he was joking around with her like normal. "Yes?" Chase asked. "Would I be able to leave?" She checked his face. No expression. "Why?" He sounded bored, or like he wasn't bothered, she couldn't really tell. "Well, my family are gonna be worried. My mom, my dad, my sisters." She explained. He handed her his mobile. "Call them. I have to listen to it, naturally." Amy dialed her mother's number first, but got put on voicemail. She left her a message. _**Look, mom, I'm safe okay? I can't come home yet but I am safe. Tell Ellie and Sky that I love them and I'll come home soon. **_

Next she phoned her father. He picked it up first ring. Amy made a face when he began to lecture her, without even checking it was her. Chase smiled, in a knowing way. "Dad! I'm fine! Calm down." She jumped in when he paused for a breath. "What happened, honey?" Her father asked. "I... I was chasing a criminal, and he shot me. In the leg." She half-lied. "What! Come home right now! Your quitting that job!" Her father ranted. She rolled her eyes. "You can't make me. I'm an adult. Also, Dad I love you." She hung up and handed Chase the phone back. "Thanks." She smiled. He nodded, and they entered an abandoned warehouse.

Amy saw Lindsey and her friends waiting for them. She got a good look at them all. Lindsey had short brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes and was wearing dark blue jeans, a green tank top and white tennis shoes. One of the boys had blonde hair and blue eyes and he wore a white T-Shirt with a skeleton on it, light blue jeans and he had black Nike trainors. AJ had ginger hair and green eyes and he was wearing a black T-Shirt, dark blue jeans and the same trainors as the blonde boy. The last boy had short black hair, brown eyes and he wore a red T-Shirt, dark blue jeans and white trainers. Amy had a bad feeling about this. "Hello." Lindsey walked towards Amy, who hid behind Chase. She was reminded of thunderstorms as a child, and how she hid behind her mom for protection. "I won't hurt you. I promise." Lindsey smiled. Amy slowly moved from behind Chase, and nodded. "I'm Lindsey Evans. These are my friends. Victor Circle is the black haired boy. AJ Gallow is the ginger haired boy, and Jacob Stanley is the blonde haired boy." She introduced Amy to her friends. "I'm Amelia Bates. My friends call me Amy." Amy smiled. Lindsey took Amy's weight from Chase and helped her into the main room. Amy sat on a sofa and watched the other's walk in.


End file.
